Scorpion Cell
The Scorpion Cell is a North African and Middle Eastern terrorist group opposing Allied activity in the region, later becoming affiliated with Yuri and his Epsilon Army only to betray them later in the conflict. Description The Scorpion Cell is the African and Middle-Eastern division of Epsilon, led by the charismatic Rashidi and his right hand man, Malver, Africa’s greatest assassin. Due to their history as a terrorist group, the Cell primarily relies on scavenged weapons and vehicles cleverly cobbled together from scrap. The use of inhumane weaponry such as aggressive toxins and chemicals strips both the morale and exposed flesh off both Allied and Soviet forces alike. The poor armor, yet low production costs and high speed of their vehicles means the Scorpion Cell relies on overwhelming their enemies with sheer numbers. This makes the Cell a ruthless opponent, prepared to go under the belt when necessary. History The Scorpion Cell started out as a small terrorist group who were fighting a"war of resistance", as their leader, Rashidi, called it against the Allies situated in Cairo, Egypt. They only relied on trained assassins, stolen Soviet equipment and Rashidi's expertise on creating machines out of scrap. Their situation would soon change in their favor when Yuri became interested in starting an alliance with the Scorpion Cell, but not before striking a deal. Thanks to Yuri's gift, a stolen Stalin's Fist, as well as assistance from PsiCorps Troopers, they were able to finally eliminate the Allied presence in the region and in return, Rashidi would reverse-engineer the Stalin's Fist and the alliance between PsiCorps and Scorpion Cell was formed. An American counterattack soon followed, though the Scorpion Cell were successful in fending them off. Also, the prototype MCV that the terrorists were working on was relocated into a safe haven. This turned around quickly when the MCV was taken by the Allies and were able to deploy it into a Construction Yard for analysis. Fortunately, a small strike force was able to erase its presence before any suspicions arose. The Scorpion Cell later participated in the sabotage of the Psychic Beacon in China, to weaken the alliance between Russia and China. Afterwards however, Rashidi was captured by the Soviets in a prison camp in Guantanamo Bay. Fortunately, Yuri did not let this slip away and sent his forces to rescue the Cell leader. When the Chinese were attempting to eliminate the remaining MIDAS warheads, the last one was acquired by the Scorpion Cell, unbeknownst to both the Soviet High Command and Yuri. After Yuri's defection from the Soviets, Rashidi sent his best operatives to cause the truce between the Pacific Front and China to falter on the Korean DMZ. After the Epsilon Army was founded, the Scorpion Cell did some intelligence work within the heart of Russia for two years. Their arsenal had also been extensively improved at this point. When the Epsilon Era had begun, the Scorpion Cell distracted the Russians for Yuri's proselyte to eliminate Premier Romanov and complete the conquest of Russia. They later served to steal and dismantle an old Chronosphere with Driller APCs and afterwards lure the Allies' best field commander by deploying a fake Psychic Amplifier, enabling Yuri to strike at the London Fortress itself without much retaliation. However, the situation for the Scorpion Cell began to worsen following the deployment of the Allies' secret weapon, the Paradox Engine. They were experiencing huge losses from European chrono assaults, up to the point where they had to abandon their research facility (though they had saved the prototypes Rashidi worked on). Yuri eventually found out about Rashidi forming a secret alliance with Yunru; in exchange for the final MIDAS warhead (which was later put to great use), the Scorpion Cell would be provided with protection and Chinese technology. This treachery caused internal conflict within the Epsilon. A Psychic Amplifier was initially built to pacify the resistance, but was destroyed. Unfortunately, many of Scorpion Cell's forces were vanquished following their downfall, Rashidi being one of the casualties (or so Yuri thought). The remaining Scorpion Cell forces were forced to submit to Yuri's will with a newly constructed second Psychic Amplifier. Gameplay The Scorpion Cell is considered to be the cheapest military in the game. Most of their vehicles are cheaper than their counterparts and other factions. Thanks to their cheap cost, they can be mass produced more efficiently than the other factions and therefore could overwhelm its enemies with sheer numbers. In addition, they also tend to benefit when fighting in numbers. For example, Mantis Light Tanks can repair nearby friendly Mantis Tanks when destroyed, and numerous Plague Splatters can produce large amount of toxic clouds when they attack. The vehicles of Scorpion Cell are also known for good speed and maneuverability. Using these attributes as an advantage, the Scorpion Cell's army is tailor built for harassment, ambush and hit-and-run tactics. Another advantage is their chemical weaponry that could hurt infantry greatly, such as Bloaticks Trap and Toxic Strike. They could also use chemical weapon to corrode enemy's armor. Furthermore, Scorpion Cell commanders can play tricks to the enemy by constructing a Fake Construction Yard or a Fake Psychic Dominator as decoy. They also have disguised Hijackers to steal unsuspecting enemy vehicles. However, the Scorpion Cell has its own apparent weakness. While Scorpion Cell units are cheap, the durability and strength of these units are less appealing. Their cheap cost is arguably their main double-edge sword. Arsenal Structures * Chemplug * Fake Construction Yard * Fake Psychic Dominator Infantry * Hijacker * Malver Vehicles * Mantis Light Tank * Speeder Trike * Tyrant * Plague Splatter * Oxidizer Support powers * Toxic Strike * Bloatick Trap * Quick Fort Gallery Mental Omega 3.0 - Subfaction Spotlight -3- Scorpion Cell Trivia * The Scorpion Cell was inspired from the Global Liberation Army, one of the factions in the ''Generals'' universe. Their flag, however, is inspired from the Brotherhood of Nod (specifically the scorpion's tail) in the ''Tiberium'' universe. See also * PsiCorps * Epsilon Headquarters Category:Epsilon Army Category:Subfactions